Historias de una Nena
by Crhismas-Machine
Summary: Una pequeña historia, un padre y una hija... Hinata - Hiashi ADV: Cambio de caracter original de Hiashi, mundo Alterno


**Hola estoy aqui con un pequeño fic, un minicapitulo de lo que podria ser parte de un fic recien planeado, aunque no aseguro nada jejejeje.**

**Esta pequeña Historia esta basada principalmente de la melodia de Historias de una Nena 1 y de Historias de una Nena 2, se puede decir que trato de interpretar lo que el compositor dijo exactamente de lo que lo llevo a componer estas melodias, espero que puedan entender lo que quice escribir sigustan pueden buscar esos titulos. Gracias.**

**Naruto no me pertenece ni las dos melodias.**

Al fin llego de un dia duro de trabajo, asi era la vida rutinaria de Hiashi Hyuga, todos los días permanecia encerrado en su oficina firmando, viendo y analizando papeles para mantener activa toda su empresa, era tedioso claro pero lo que mas agradecia cada dia era que su familia lo recibia en casa con los brazos abiertos, su bella esposa casi un pan de dios, noble, cariñosa con casi todo el mundo, y que decir de su pequeña niña era la misma imagen que su esposa.

A pesar de que su hija, Hinata Hyuga como la habían nombrado, siendo tan solo una niña de cuatro años podría ser tan cariñosa y atenta, él mismo podría decir que era su esposa en una versión mas pequeña. Esas dos personas eran quienes le hacían agradable la llegada a su hogar y su alegría aumento cuando le dieron la noticia que alguien mas se uniria a la familia, que muy pronto la dicha y la alegría volveria a iluminar su hogar.

Llego a su hogar sencilla como las demás claro que si el quería podría conseguir una mas grande pero desde joven aprendió a vivir entre la sencilles y la humildad, tomo su maletín y bajo del auto y se giro hacia la entrada de su casa, ahí estaban como siempre su pequeña y su adorable esposa en el marco de la puerta, sonrio solamente a ellas.

-Bienvenido a casa Hiashi- hablo la mujer mayor para darle la bienvenida.

Hiashi se acerco a ellas, cansado pero feliz de llegar a su hogar.

-Bienvenido a casa papi- ahora la bienvenida la dio su hija.

Él solo sonrio y se acerco para abrazarlas demostrando su afecto para solamente a ellas, cargo a Hinata y abrazo a su esposa besando la mejilla de cada una.

-Ya estoy en casa- dijo él.

Los tres caminaron hacia el interior de la casa pero la pequeña Hinata hablo a su padre.

-Papi ¿Podemos ir al parque?- dijo ella.

Su madre iba a protestar diciendo que no le pidiera nada a su padre pero su esposo se adelanto.

-Solo un momento, no podemos dejar a tu mama sola- contesto luego Hinata asintió quedando de acuerdo con el –No tardaremos- dijo a su esposa.

Ella solo asintió tomo el saco y portafolios de él, Hiashi bajo a su hija y la tomo de la mano los dos se dirigieron hacia el parque que no quedaba muy lejos de su casa.

No hicieron mucho para llegar Hinata en cuanto piso terreno salió corriendo hacia los juegos donde se encontraban mas niños de su edad, él por su lado tomo asiento en una banca vigilándola y a la vez descansaba un poco de su trabajo.

Pasaron unos cuantos minutos y cerro sus ojos disfrutando de lo que quedaba de la tarde, cuando de pronto recordó una melodía que había escuchado hace poco incluso podría jurar que la escuchaba, era el sonido de una guitarra tocando una suave melodía no llevaba letra pero el mismo autor que la había compuesto la llamo _Historias de una Nena_, si como olvidarla eran unos pensamientos del propio autor y músico hacia su hija.

De pronto abrió los ojos, había algo extraño solo estaba él y su hija pero ella estaba entretenida jugando, sonrio para si.

Sin duda su niña ya había crecido la vio nacer incluso la tuvo en brazos, veía como crecía dia a dia, dio un pequeño suspiro.

-Mi hija que seriamos tu madre y yo sin ti- se dijo al saber que Hinata era el fruto de amor de su esposa y él.

La veía sonreir y jugar con una muñeca, el primer juguete de ella, recordó cuando se lo había obsequiado sin duda era el tesoro mas valioso que su hija había tenido ya que por lo regular se le veía jugando con ella todo el tiempo.

Luego Hinata se levanto de su lugar de juego y comenzó a correr, eso alarmo un poco a Hiashi pero veía que corria entre los juegos, la veía de un lado a otro, cuando de pronto al dar una vuelta atravez del pasamanos su hija creció un poco mas, parecía de diez años.

Desde cuando en un pestañeo alguien crece, no sabia que había pasado pero aun permanecia corriendo cuando de pronto su camino se desvio hacia los arboles, Hiashi rápidamente la siguió solo la cabellera de ella alcanzaba a ver ya que era un poco mas larga , otra cosa mas extraña, aun asi la siguió hasta encontrarse en un claro del parque que no recordaba que estuviera ahí.

Busco con su mirada a su hija pero nada no había nada ni nadie, de pronto entre el pasto diviso un objeto mas que nada era muñeca de su hija, se acerco y la levanto.

Escucho unos paso entre la hierba, a lo lejos de el entre los arboles salian dos jóvenes platicando amenamente pero quien mas sorprendió fue la chica, una jovencita de cabello largo y azulado y de complexión delgada, de un hermoso cuerpo.

_-¿Entonces aceptas mis sentimientos, Hinata?-_ pregunto el joven que acompañaba a la chica.

HIashi se sorprendió al escuchar el nombre se hija, eso quería decir que la hermosa joven que veía era su hija, no lo creía ¿Desde cuando crecio?, esa joven que estaba frente a él parecía tener unos 17 años, ¿Donde había quedado su pequeña?

-_Si_- escucho a su hija decir, quedo encantado de su suave y hermosa voz casi al igual que la de su esposa, ahora entendía el porque lo de la muñeca, su hija se había convertido en una mujer, una hermosa mujer.

Miro ala muñeca con nostalgia y luego a su hija que ahora se encontraba a abrazada de aquel joven, ellos deshicieron el abrazo y tomados de la mano se caminaron un poco hasta perderse entre los arboles, él permanecio en su lugar sin moverse.

-Como pasan los años- se dijo para si, luego toma a la muñeca y se dispuso a retirarse cuando de pronto escucho el llanto de una mujer.

Rápidamente corrió hacia donde su hija estaba, con desesperación, sabia que podría ser ella, entre los arboles la siguió buscando pero sin rastro solo la escuchaba llorar, corrió todo lo que pudo, regreso al mismo claro del parque, ahí estaba ella. Estaba de rodillas abatida y llorando, frente a su hija estaba el mismo joven que le había declarado sus sentimientos pero otra chica estaba abrazada con el muchacho.

_-¿Por qué?-_ pregunto entre sollozos HInata, cosa que a HIashi le destrozo el alma,

_-Ya no te amo_- contestos el muchacho.

Hiashi al oir tal respuesta solo escucho el sufrimiento de Hinata, de su hija, se encolerizo y corrió hacia el muchacho, no iba a permitir que nadie lastimara a su hija, dejo a Hinata atrás que permanecia llorando aun de rodillas.

Intento alcanzarlo pero extrañamente desaparecio entre los arboles, se giro hacia su hija para mirarla mientras ella sollozaba de dolor y sufrimiento.

_-¿Por qué_?- pregunto ella.

Hiashi no sabia que decir un nudo se formo en su garganta, no tenia palabras para ella, respiro hondo para tomar valor.

-Asi es el amor Hija mia- contesto él.

Comenzó a caminar hacia a ella para confortarla pero algo lo hizo detener, otro muchacho había aparecido.

Veia como aquel joven le hablaba a ella y le decía palabras para reconfortarla, extrañamente se sintió aliviado ya que su hija no lloraba mas, parecía que aquel muchacho la salvo del sufrimiento que ella tenia. Poco a poco ella se levanto con ayuda del chico.

-_Te amo_- pronuncio el muchacho para depues besarla,

Al ver eso, Hiashi pudo contemplar como su hija brillaba una vez mas, se cego por unos instantes, al recobrar la visión vio su hija mas madura junto a aquel hombre ya, una vez mas había crecido parecía tener unos 25 años.

-_Es hora irnos_- dijo el hombre tomando la mano de Hinata para comenzar su camino y una nueva vida.

Caminaron unos metros, por unos momentos Hiashi sintió un pequeño vacio, Hinata detuvo su paso y se giro para ver a su padre.

-_Espera un poco_- le dijo a su compañero, se solto de él y ella camino hacia su padre.

Hiashi por mas que evito derramar alguna lagrima no pudo, su pequeña hija ahora ya no estaría para recibirlo en casa… de pronto sintió como jalaban de su pantalón.

-Vamonos papi- escucho de pronto a su retoño, pero con su pequeña voz.

Rapidamente abrió los ojos, todo había sido un sueño, miro a su hija que estaba frente a él, tomo por sorpresa a Hinata y la abrazo con fuerza, sabia que faltaban años para que ella creciera y que no podría evitar que ella tomara su camino para hacer su vida, pero aunque pasaran 20 o 30 años y ella se conviertiera en mujer para él siempre será su pequeña niña, y el estaría con ella siempre aunque algún dia le toque dejar este mundo.

-Mi Hinata- la abrazo con mucho cariño y la cargo en brazos para partir camino a su hogar y vivir como padre e hija algunos años mas.

Sin duda a todos nos lo han dicho nuestros padres, antes sus ojos; fuimos, somos y seremos por siempre sus pequeños hijos no importa la edad que tengamos o lo que hagamos, el amor de un padre es algo que no se toca ni se ve asi de simple, solo se siente… los hijos son prestados de la vida y uno de los mayores regalos que uno puede recibir.

**Sin mas agradezco que hayan leido y podido disfrutarlo. Gracias.**


End file.
